


Love You Always

by cazmalfoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle knew Jack loved her, she just wished they could tell people the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Always

The rain was pouring down. Beating heavily against his back as he fumbled in his pocket, looking for his keys.

By the time he eventually managed to find them his fingers were numb from the cold and he could barely get the key in the lock.

Practically sighing with relief he pushed the door open and entered the wonderfully warm house.

The only occupant was sleeping soundly on the couch, lying on her left side facing him. He smiled affectionately as he locked the door behind him and headed into the kitchen to shrug off his wet coat and shoes.

Once back in the sitting room, he unzipped his suitcase and pulled out a pair of faded jeans, replacing his wet trousers with them and swapping his button down shirt for a black t-shirt.

He grinned once he was dressed again, feeling much more comfortable in his new clothes. His grin morphed into another affectionate smile as he looked down at his sleeping companion, her tanned face framed perfectly with her light brown hair.

"Hey," he whispered in greeting, crouching down next to her and running a hand over her hair. "Babe," he added. "Wake up. It’s me."

She stirred, her eyelids fluttering before they opened to reveal the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Jack?" she asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing her hand over her face. "What are you doing here?" she questioned as he sat down on the couch next to her.

Jack smiled at her and ran his hand over her shoulder blades. "Do I need a reason to visit my favourite girl?"

Gabrielle grinned back at him and leant closer, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. "I missed you," she admitted, her voice barely more than a whisper. "You don’t come into town often enough."

Jack laughed a little. "I come into town every weekend," he pointed out.

Gabrielle pouted. "My point exactly," she grumbled. "A weekend with you is not long enough."

Jack pulled her into his arms, so that she was leaning against his chest. "You know I have to work during the week. Besides, we wouldn’t want to make mum and dad suspicious of us."

Gabrielle sighed and rested her head against her older brother’s chest. "I suppose," she relented. "Doesn’t mean I have to like it."

Jack smiled and pressed his lips against the top of Gabrielle’s head. "We have all week to ourselves," he reminded her quietly. "No parents around to tell us what not to do. No one to hide from."

Gabrielle smiled and lifted her head so that she could look into the twenty-six-year old’s hazel eyes. "Yeah," she whispered. "Thank god for vacations," she added, leaning closer and kissing him softly.

Jack groaned as he ran his tongue over Gabrielle’s lower lip, asking for permission to enter as her hands ran into his brown hair.

Before permission was granted Gabrielle pulled away from him, her cheeks slightly flushed. "What?" he asked self-consciously.

"You’re wet," Gabrielle pointed out.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. Gabrielle shrieked with laughter when droplets fell from his hair on to her. "It  _is_ raining," answered Jack. "I’ve already had to change my clothes."

Gabrielle suddenly got up, startling Jack. "Where are you going?" he asked. Jack watched as Gabrielle walked out of the room without saying anything to him. "Gabs?" Jack called after her.

When he got no response, he got up off of the couch to go after her. The instant he was on his feet Gabrielle re-entered the room, a towel in her hands.

"Sit," she instructed, waving her hand at Jack.

Jack made to sit back down on the couch but she shook her head, her long hair swaying with her movements. "On the floor," she told him.

Jack groaned as he slid to the floor. "I’m too old to be sitting on the floor," he grumbled as Gabrielle climbed onto the couch behind him.

Gabrielle laughed and rolled her eyes. "You’re not old." She paused. "Well, not  _that_ old."

"Oh, thank you," Jack scoffed. "That makes me feel  _so_ much better."

Gabrielle continued to chuckle as she towel dried Jack’s hair while he flicked through the channels on the television. "There," she whispered once his hair was dry again. "Good as new." She leant forward and buried her face into his hair, breathing in his unique scent.

Jack tilted his head back and kissed her softly. "Thank you," he murmured before resting his head against her knee and continuing to watch television.

~

"Jack," Gabrielle whispered hours later, nudging Jack. "It’s past midnight," she added when Jack’s eyes flickered open.

"So?" Jack replied sleepily. "I’m not tired," he lied.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she muttered, turning off the television and heading up the stairs.

When Jack eventually pushed the bedroom door open, Gabrielle was already ready for bed and climbing into it.

"About time," Gabrielle commented, slipping underneath the covers as Jack pulled his t-shirt over his head and unfastened his jeans, leaving him in his boxer shorts.

Jack just rolled his eyes and climbed into the large king size bed next to her. The instant Jack was lying down, Gabrielle shifted closer, resting her head on Jack’s naked chest. "Good night," Gabrielle whispered, kissing his chest softly.

"Night," Jack replied, kissing the top of her head before falling back to sleep.

~

Gabrielle grumbled to herself as she shifted the groceries that were in her hand. She loved him more than anything but sometimes Jack could be extremely lazy. When she had suggested going shopping for food, Jack had shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something about being too tired.

The door opened, revealing Jack on the other side, dressed in sweat pants and a tight black t-shirt.

"Let me help," Jack volunteered, taking the bag off of her as she stepped into the house.

"Now you decide to help," Gabrielle grumbled, closing the door behind her. "You’re such a gentleman."

Jack rolled his eyes and lead Gabrielle into the kitchen. "Something came for you while you were out," he interrupted her rant.

Gabrielle frowned. "What?" she asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno," he muttered, pulling a soda can out of the bag. "I put it on the bed."

Gabrielle looked at him, wondering why he was acting so different from usual, before shrugging and heading up the stairs.

Sure enough there was a black dress lying on the double bed, a pair of black shoes next to it and a white folded card on top of the garment. Frowning, she picked the card up. "Gabs," she read aloud, "put this on and meet me downstairs. I’ve got a surprise for you."

A small smile spread across her face as she picked the dress up and admired the reflection of it in the mirror. It was beautiful, plunged low at the front to reveal a little cleavage - enough, she knew, to set Jack’s pulse racing but it still left something to the imagination.

The dress was so soft against her skin as she slipped into it. Gabrielle turned around in front of the mirror, admiring the dress from all angles. It was backless and revealed the small Celtic design at the base of her spine.

She slipped into the strap shoes and checked her hair, to make sure she looked okay before heading back down the stairs, into the sitting room.

She gasped in surprise when she saw that the lights were down, on low enough to cast a romantic glow around the room. Jack was standing in the middle of the room, wearing a tuxedo and holding a single red rose in his hand.

"What brought this on?" Gabrielle asked, stepping up to Jack, smiling as he offered her the rose.

"I wanted to treat you to a night out," Jack told her. "But since we’d have to be careful about who we ran into, I figured that a night in was a better idea," he added, pressing play on the stereo. Gabrielle smiled when soft music began to sound from the speakers. "May I have this dance," Jack whispered, holding his hand out to her.

Gabrielle smiled and placed her hand in his. "You may," she whispered, allowing him to pull her closer.

"You look wonderful," Jack whispered.

"So do you," Gabrielle replied, a smile on her face as she stepped into his arms.

Jack was almost and entire foot taller than her, which made it easier for her to rest her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

"Thank you," she whispered, lifting her head once the song was over.

"There’s more," Jack informed her, stepping to the side and revealing the blanket that was lying on the rug in the centre of the room.

Gabrielle smiled and sat down next to Jack as he uncorked a bottle of champagne and poured some into a glass for her. "Champagne?" Gabrielle asked in amusement.

"Only the best for my girl," Jack grinned, pouring some of the sparkling beverage into a glass for himself. He held up the glass. "To us," he whispered.

Gabrielle grinned and lifted her own glass, touching it to Jack’s before taking a sip. "To us," she echoed.

"Close your eyes," Jack instructed, lowering his glass. Gabrielle looked at him questioningly before complying and closing her eyes. "Open your mouth," Jack said, holding a chocolate covered strawberry to her lips.

Gabrielle groaned when she took a bite. "They’re delicious," she murmured, opening her eyes and looking at Jack.

Jack chuckled when he saw that there was a little strawberry juice on the corner of her mouth. "You’ve got something on your face," he said.

"Where?" Gabrielle asked, trying to wipe the juice away.

"You missed it," Jack laughed. "Come here," he whispered, leaning forward and licking the juice off of Gabrielle’s cheek.

Before Jack could pull back, Gabrielle ran her hand around the back of his head, holding him there. Jack smiled at gently covered her mouth with his own. This time when Jack ran his tongue across her lips she was more than happy to open them and allow him access.

Jack hadn’t intended for things to happen this fast. He had intended to wine and dine Gabrielle a little, but when she moved to straddle his lap, all thoughts of that went out of the window as he kissed her back just as passionately as she was kissing him. Jack’s hands slid underneath Gabrielle’s dress, his fingertips skimming over the insides of her thighs - eliciting a shudder of pleasure from her.

Jack pulled his mouth away from Gabrielle’s, gasping for breath. "Gabs," he whispered, running his hand over her hair. "You know I want this," he began. "God, I want this. But not here, not on the floor. We should head upstairs," he finished.

Gabrielle nodded her head, not saying a word as she tried to regain her breath. "Yeah," she whispered, getting to her feet and pulling Jack as well. "Come on," she instructed, taking hold of his hand and leading him upstairs.

~

Gabrielle looked up from her laptop computer when she heard the door open. "Hey, guys," she greeted, seeing her parents on the other side holding the bags from their vacation. "Did you have a good time?" she asked, helping them inside.

"It was okay," Louisa, her mother, shrugged. "But I don’t think we’ll be going back again."

"We’re not," John said firmly. "It was a horrible place to stay."

Louisa rolled her eyes and embraced her daughter. "How are you, honey?" she asked. "You weren’t too lonely on your own were you?" 

Gabrielle couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her. "No, mom," she assured her. "I was okay."

"Good," Louisa breathed a sigh of relief. "Now I think we have something for you in one of these bags."

Gabrielle smiled as she helped them unpack, glad that her and Jack had managed to replace the vase they broken by accident a few nights before.

~

Gabrielle sat on the toilet, the seat down and her head in her hands. She could believe it. Jack was gone; He wasn’t coming to visit her on the weekends anymore; He wasn’t going to be making late night phone calls under the excuse that he just needed to hear her voice. He was gone and nothing was going to bring him back.

The mere thought made the tears flow even harder. Jack had been on his way to visit for the weekend, like he always did. It had been late and raining heavily, unsuitable conditions to be driving in. But Jack had insisted that he would be fine before he had left his home.

And now the police were downstairs, consoling her mother and father about their loss. They probably all assumed that Gabrielle was so distraught over her brother’s death that she needed to be alone. Everyone knew they were close to each other.

Gabrielle stared down at the stick in her hand. Her period had been late by three weeks and she had immediately had a sinking feeling she knew what the truth was going to be, but she needed proof before she told anyone.

And now, when the one person she wanted to tell was dead, she had all the proof she wanted. 

Staring back at her were two thin blue lines, confirming what she had suspected.


End file.
